1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a system for adjusting the position of motor vehicle headlamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German OS No. 2,637,326, a headlamp adjusting system is described wherein an electric motor drives an eccentric disk, or an actuating member which co-operates with a push rod coupled to the headlamp. The electric motor is energized via an operating switch and through a switching disk is switched off in several positions. In practice, the position of the eccentric disk cannot be exactly predetermined because after the operating voltage is switched off, the slowing process of the electric motor depends on temperature, load and other factors. Therefore, the headlamp position will also very.
In a manual adjusting device according to the DT-OS No. 2,633,968, a locking of the movable element is provided, however, because of the special design of the locking element, the actuating member is adjusted. Thus, the position of the actuating member cannot vary within a given range of tolerance at a given headlamp position. As a practical matter, this design is not easily adaptable to a motorized system.